There is presently a need for a device for lightweight vans, particularly when used for commercial purposes, which will facilitate lifting of heavy objects into the van from the outside, or lowering of such objects to the ground from within the van. At the present time, such objects are generally manually raised and lowered.
There has been a need for a mechanical means to assist the lifting and lowering of such heavy objects in such service vans. Truck mounted lifting cranes such as those described and illustrated for example in Coates et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,628 have not been suitable for adaption to service vans since they require special brackets for mounting at both top and bottom. Permanently mounted track hoists are described and illustrated for example in Adams U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,988 issued Jun. 27, 1950 and Reed U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,091 issued Aug. 21, 1951. An externally mounted truck hoist is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,179 of Fujioka issued May 11, 1971. Again that construction requires special brackets at top and bottom making it effectively a permanently mounted structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sturdy, lightweight hoist system for a light duty service van, whereby a hoist may be easily installed in and removed from the doorway of the van, to thereby permit easier handling of heavy objects with respect to the van.